


An Evening In

by Sam_V



Series: Life at Wildcliff [4]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_V/pseuds/Sam_V
Summary: Philip and Serinepth hang out and paint their nails while listening to music.
Relationships: Serinepth Sinderman/Philip Maisel
Series: Life at Wildcliff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	An Evening In

The Piper's Fifth was playing on the turntable at the side of Serinepth's long table, courtesy of Philip, who was tapping his nails on said tables surface. In the background he heard some shuffling as Serinepth pulled out a small bag from her restroom cabinet and made her way back over to the table, moving her fizzy drink to the side before opening the bag.

"Pick a colour, any colour." Serinepth proclaimed as she set her limited amount of nail polishes on the table in front of her and sat back, taking a sip of her drink while watching Philip stare at the 8 colours. It really was a limited supply, there was a light and dark blue, a dark purple, a neon orange, a deep maroon, a clear polish, a black, and a sparkly clear coat. He set his hands on her table and stared down at his long nails. There were still some small flakes of blue where the skin of his thumb crested his nail, and no matter how hard he tried it didn't want to come off.

"Give me neon orange.". He held his hand out to her and she smiled, handing his a nail file and the polish. Besides the music playing, the two worked quietly on filing their nails down. He watched as she cleared the length of nail he could tell she had been chewing on. It was always nerves that destroyed her nails, long clean manicures destroyed in minutes to short nubs with broken and peeling colour. It had been such a long time since they last did this that she promised a month in advance that she would try her hardest to not chew them off. She noticed him watching and he realized he was done filing, he quickly started on the first thing he could think of. "You have got to get more colours." He sighed, shaking the container to loosen everything up.

"Pfft, if you don't like my colours you could ask Angelika, last time I was in her room she was filling another drawer with them.". She picked out the maroon colour and started shaking it up. "Or, crazy idea, stop mooching off mine and bring your own." She mock gasped at the suggestion, laughing to herself. He gasped, setting the bottle on the table.

"And destroy a time honoured tradition? I think not.". He smirked at her, shaking the colour again.

"Time honoured tradition my ass, you just don't want to use up all your fancy polish. You think 'Hey, Serinepth doesn't use her polish anyway, she won't notice if I use up her supply before I finally move on to my own'. A monster is what you are.". She laughed, opening the lid and tying her hair back so it didn't get in the colours. He followed her lead and they started painting their nails

"I bought you all these, excuse you." With a gasp, Serinepth pointed to him.

"Okay so why don't you buy me a better selection? I don't buy nail polish by myself, wait this is entrapment." She took a sip of her drink as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Me encouraging you to buy nail polish isn't entrapment.". He complained, finishing his thumb, no sight of blue to be seen.

"Yeah but insulting my collection that you bought for me is. What am I supposed to say in that situation? Do I fight you about the selection, or do I agree and let you insult your picks for me?". She shrugged, staring at her hand, the nails finally clean and short.

"The job of an adviser is to find peace in any dispute." Philip mocked in his best Bartram Sinderman impression. It got Serinepth to snort.

"I'm going to pick you up and drop you outside with one hand painted, see how you like that." She muttered, meticulously painting her pinkie finger. Philip sat back and watched her finish before holding his clear hand out to her.

"Paint me?". She smiled and took his hand, resting it in front of her and she took his orange colours and started painting his thumb. They were quiet once again as a slow song started playing from the turntable.

_Oh Devotion_

"Thanks for being my good hand.". He spoke with wholesomeness, something they didn't usually do on their paint nights.

_My one and only_

She looked up to him with a warm smile.

"Oh course.".

_Take me somewhere, where no one else can go_

She went back to painting his nails. He watched her concentrate when he heard a scuffing from Serinepth's bed across the room from them.

_We can leave in Spring time_

He watched as Virgil walked around the corner from her bed and waddled towards them, sniffing around, it was probably the nail polish.

_Frolick in Summer_

Virgil looked up to him and make a squeaking noise before walking over and patting at his leg.

_Love in Autumn_

Philip smiled and rubbed his knuckle against the fur on his head, cooing to the baby hedgehog as he snuggled his hand.

_Come home in Winters snow_

"Have you ever thought of painting Virgil's nails?" He asked Serinepth as she put the nail polish to the side and rested her hand over his to let it dry.

_And if we stay away from all the others_

"I don't think he'd like it very much." At her voice, Virgil licked Philips hand before waddling over to Serinepth's side and she picked him up with her clear hand and set him on her lap.

_For just a little longer_

"He barely tolerates when I have to file his nails so he doesn't tear anything in the room." She scratched under his neck and cooed to him for a moment before looking up to Philip.

_Just me and you_

"A shame, I think he'd look good with a sparkle on his nails.". Serinepth smirked, pressing a kiss to Virgil's head before she set him down and he walked over to the fire place.

_Would that be wrong to do_

"Did you want some sparkles on your nails before we go get his bugs?". Philip smiled, holding both his hands out.

_Oh my loving devotion_

"Obviously."


End file.
